


Marry Me?

by SavageCookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageCookie/pseuds/SavageCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock. I'm not sure how to write Sherlock's character. I am so sorry if this is bad but hopefully it won't be. I just woke up with the idea and I have wanted to write a Johnlock for awhile.
> 
> This is my 3rd fic on this website.  
> Anyway Hope you enjoy reading my fic.
> 
> SavageCookie xx

The music was blaring through the speakers at the club, there were sober people at the bar ordering drinks and tipsy people on the dance floor grinding on each other. Sherlock and John were sitting at a table at the back of the room waiting for the serial killer they were after to make an appearance.

“Marry me” Sherlock said over the loud music to John.

“What?” John replied back not sure if he heard right.

“John, you know I don’t like to repeat myself”  
John looked over to Sherlock and gave him a confused look. “What the hell Sherlock?” He said confused.

Sherlock sighed annoyed that he had to repeat himself. “I asked you to marry me, John” Sherlock said blankly looking around the club.  
John rubbed his temple and let out a deep shaky breath.

“Should I even ask why?” John replied.

“I don’t know what you mean when you say that”

“I-I mean” John started saying but stopped so he could take a deep breath in to calm himself down.

“Why would do you want to marry me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to marry you?”

“Well you always tell me that I’m an idiot and dull, so you tell me?” 

“Don’t talk such nonsense, John. I usually tell Lestrade he is an idiot and you just happen to be in the same room” Sherlock said with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
John let his head drop onto the table with a thud, loud enough for someone who was walking past to hear it. 

“No, seriously Sherlock. Why?” John asked flustered.

“Everyone already thinks we are dating, we share a flat. You don’t get mad when I don’t talk for days on end, I stay up all night playing my violin keeping you awake and you have never complained about it once. When I get angry about not having a case you try to distract me. You have saved my life on more than one occasion.”

Sherlock said quickly and stopped for a quick breath

“When Moriarty made everyone believe I was a fake, you were the only one who believed I wasn’t.   
And as I said before I would be lost without my blogger” Sherlock said with a small sad smile.

 

John felt a blush on his cheeks and thought about what Sherlock said for a minute and it was true. Every time they went out, John would always be called Sherlock’s date even Mrs Hudson thought they were dating the first time they met. 

John leaned over the table and grabbed Sherlock’s neck pulling him into a kiss, Sherlock was shocked and was unresponsive to the kiss until he finally registered what was happening and he pressed his lips to John’s with force. John lightly bit Sherlock's bottom lip, Sherlock opened his lips slightly and John let his tongue slip past Sherlock's lips deepening the kiss. Sherlock tried to press closer to John but the small bar table they were sitting at was in the way. John pulled away and leaned his forehead against Sherlock's. 

"Two things Sherlock." John said softly

"What is it, what are the two things?" Sherlock asked worriedly

John leaned down a pressed a soft, light kiss to Sherlock's lips. The kiss didn't last long as John pulled away again. "First we go back to the flat and get this guy later." John pressed his lips to Sherlock's once again letting this kiss last longer than the other one, much to John's disapproval Sherlock pulled away.

"What is the second thing?" Sherlock asked, John smiled and kissed Sherlock again. "The second thing is we can date and if that ends well then yes I will marry you"  
Sherlock smiled and grabbed his coat and scarf from the table they were sitting at "Off to 221B then, lets go John" Sherlock said as he stood up, grabbing John's hand pulling him off the chair and walking past the dancers and bar as they walked out of the club.


End file.
